Matters of the Heart
by silent star of the night
Summary: Shay's friend has to attend her sister's wedding with the hopes that the date she hires will be able to convince everyone that she had moved on. Things seem to be all figured out, until an encounter with a former marine, turned firehouse lieutenant, has Shay trying to play match maker, with or without the help of a certain 51 Squad lieutenant. Clarke/OC
1. Chapter 1

Greetings all! So I have had this dire urge to write a Clark fan fiction but never the time until now. I'm pretty nervous about it. XD

Well I hope you guys enjoy and let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Chicago fire except for my oc. ^_^

* * *

The tapping of her pencil against the table was beginning to drive her nuts as she watched her closest friend stare at the cream-colored invitation that she had received weeks ago like it was written in a foreign language.

"You can't really be considering hiring a date for this thing are you?" Shay asked as she took a bite of her lucky charms in the bowl in front of her.

"Shut up and eat your kid food." Her friend shot back.

"Marina come on your family will never buy it." She clarified a smile gracing her lips as she succeeded in having her lower the invitation and earned a playful glare from her bright blue eyes from behind her messy bangs.

She pondered over how long she had been a wreck like this judging from the plaid pajama pants and black tank that looked as if they were right at home on her and her long dark hair was in a messy bun with fly aways galore. This is how she had found her after not hearing from her for two days.

She had gotten her invitation months ago and knew that as the date on it got closer this might happen and here they were.

"My little sister Allie is getting married to Alec."

"How wonderful and to top it off I have to go and stand and stare at Silas my ex-fiancé across from me the entire ceremony and maybe just maybe, wonder what it would have been like for us, so yes, to answer your question, I will call that male escort thingy that women do when they need a date and stare at them to distract me, as I cry internally at the amount of money I've got invested in this lie, because that is how pathetic I' am." She huffed triumphantly as she tossed the invitation down onto the table and watched it slide to a stop near the edge.

"Well then how do you really feel?" Shay teased making her reach over and swipe the now refilled bowl of cereal she had just finished adding milk to, and give her a go to hell look.

"Apparently not bad enough to not steal my cereal." Shay stated with a chuckle.

"You already had a bowl fatty." Marina pointed out making Shay roll her eyes at finally having some spunk back.

"Alright well look we haven't had a day off together in a few weeks so we are not about to waste it wallowing in your apartment." Shay declared slapping her hands down on the table for emphasis.

Marina smirked and shook her head. "Yes, but with my plan I get to stay in my pajama's all day and eat lucky charms till I puke up a rainbow." She explained sarcastically.

"Yeah well Kelly and I have to be stuck with your family for a week in only two days so, today we go out and shop, we find you a dress, and we go to this stupid dinner gathering crap tonight and after, if I'm not in jail for punching Silas in the face at dinner, we can go to Molly's for night caps."

"Then I have one shift to get through before we leave for South Carolina!" Shay cheered sarcastically making the girl across from her laugh.

"Yeah and hopefully this escort guy can pull everything off without a hitch." Marina added making Shay groan in agony at the thought of the idea.

"Alright enough before I dump your cereal on you for this, go shower." She ordered Making the girl across from her roll her eyes and groan in annoyance as she drank the milk from her bowl and stood wiping her mouth on her arm in the process.

"Very lady like your dad will love that." Shay teased as her friend flipped her off and headed for the shower.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"All I'm saying is what if they turn out to be some psycho path." Shay reasoned making the brunette beside her roll her eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"Look Leslie I love you and I love that you care but no one is gonna know but me, you, and Kelly." She explained.

"And the psycho path." Shay added making her laugh as she let out an annoyed sigh.

"And the psycho path." She admitted as they walked into a smoothie shop.

"Well at least I'll have you there to protect…" She stopped as she collided with someone and heard the crunch of a smoothie cup as she stumbled back and looked up to meet a man with hazel eyes and short brown hair with purple smoothie all over their jacket.

"Oh, Oh god I'm so sorry." She panicked and heard Leslie snickering beside her as she stepped towards them.

"Serves you right Clark." She teased turning the man named Clark's attention from her to Leslie as she rushed away to grab some napkins.

"Thanks Shay, still bitter I see." The man said pulling off his jacket and laying it on a table before Shay gave him a big hug. She watched them for a second and shook her head as she started back over with the napkins.

She glanced at the jacket he had laid on the table and it was then that she noticed the fire department symbol with the word lieutenant written under it.

"Oh hey sorry this is my friend Marina." Leslie chimed as she grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to them.

She smiled weakly and gave him a small wave. "Hi, Sorry about the jacket." She apologized offering him the napkins. He smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry it was time for it to get washed anyway, this just forces me to do it now." He assured with a smirk as his hazel eyes met hers making her face flush in embarrassment as she realized she was staring at him.

"At, at least let me buy you another." She offered kicking herself for being so nervous in front of him.

"Nah no need." He assured making her shake her head.

"No please I insist." She offered more defiantly. She froze as he met her gaze and her heart raced for a moment.

"Marina chill it's cool," Shay interjected before Clark could speak, "besides we have to get going if we're gonna make it in time tonight." Shay explained making her remember what was still on the list.

"Alright fine." She conceded holding out her hands in surrender.

"It was nice meeting you." She admitted before Shay was pulling her out of the smoothie shop.

"What the hell was that?" Shay asked a smile spreading across her lips.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Oh come on Marina, you totally had a moment back there with Clark." Shay teased making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Like hell." She snapped back.

"Oh god you should ask him." Shay gushed as if the sky had just opened up to give her an epiphany.

"Ask him what?" She asked a little worried about her friend.

"To be your date, to come to South Carolina." She explained as if it was the answer to life.

"Umm I think you've hit your head. I don't even know him.' She explained.

"Yeah but Kelly and I do and he's a real great guy." Shay explained making her shake her head.

"Shay forget it we're going to this place to find a professional for this sort of thing and that's that, I don't need someone who you and Kelly know to see how pathetic I really am."

"A complete stranger however I'm completely okay with because it's all confidential." She explained making Shay shake her head and roll her eyes.

"Fine it's your funeral, I just figured it might be better but it's not my choice," Shay explained understanding but not agreeing, "Let's just get this over with before I have you committed."

She smirked and shook her head as they continued down the sidewalk towards the agency all the while trying to figure out what would be the best qualities she needed for the weekend.

* * *

Okay I know a little short but the next one will be longer.

Please leave a review if you want, but the only thing I can ask is that if you don't like something tell me, but don't blast me, and I will look at it again.

Criticism is a good thing but only if given in a good way. Thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Wow thanks so much for the feed back! XD

Glad you guys like my story so far and my portrayal of Shay, and, oh my I apologize for the name being spelled wrong my mind goes faster then my fingers sometimes.

This chapter is cut in half because I'm working on wrapping up the second half from Clarke's POV OoOoOo

Hope you Enjoy

Keep the feedback coming it helps.

* * *

"You almost ready?" Shay called from the other side of the bathroom door as she knocked.

Marina sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had curled her long dark hair into wavy curls and had pulled a piece on each side back into a braid which she had pinned with a silver clip. Her makeup was done flawlessly for the first time in days.

She tussled her bangs and sighed as she straightened up and smoothed out the creases in her royal blue dress. It was one of those form fitting dresses that showed off what it needed to and this one hugged her like a glove and made her boobs look great according to Shay.

It was sleeveless and came down to right above her knee with a sheer material over it that went down to right above her ankle and was raised up high to one side with a broach looking silver studded pin on the side where it bunched at and it looked good on her from what she could manage herself to admit.

She had on some silver heels that strapped across her foot and zipped from the back making her feet yearn for the slippers they had been in only hours before. She grabbed a silver locket necklace off of the counter and put it on before opening the door to let Shay in.

She flushed in embarrassment as Shay's jaw dropped making her want to slam the door in her face and put her pajamas back on.

"Holy smoke girl you're a knock out."

"If Silas doesn't regret leaving you after he sees you in this then damn he's an idiot." Shay exclaimed making her laugh nervously at the thought of his face.

"Yeah well I wish we could trade this is more of an Allie look." She confessed picturing all of the many similar outfits her sister wore like this.

Her style however was different.

She preferred jeans and a t-shirt any day, hell she'd even take her pants suit over this. Shay looked stunning though as well in an olive green cocktail dress and exaggerated make- up. Her hair was down and straight but she looked just as gorgeous to her.

"Hey are you two ready we're gonna be late". Kelly exclaimed walking in and stopping when he saw them. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and dark gray dress shirt under his black coat.

"Oh god Marina please let me be your date." He pleaded as he looked her over making her shift uncomfortably.

"No bonehead she already paid for one and besides you're my date remember." Shay reminded making Kelly scoff in defeat.

"I still can't believe that your paying someone to be your date." He chastised making her glare at him before he through up his hands in surrender.

"Hey just saying I'd have done it for free." He admitted.

"Yeah and Lindsey wouldn't have minded?" She asked making him flinch.

"Shay told you about her huh." He asked looking over at his best friend who shrugged.

"Hey it had to come out eventually lover boy." She teased walking up and taking his arm. "Besides I like the fiery detective, she keeps your ass in check." Shay explained making her laugh in disbelief as Kelly rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah shut up and lets go before we're late." He urged rushing them out of the door as she pulled on her black trench coat and prayed for a miracle.

~#~#~#~#~#~

The sound of light jazz filled the restaurant as she stood at the bar watching people mingle in the low lit room as candle light flickered against the walls. Her mother and father were talking with Kelly and Shay and it made her grateful for the break from them.

Allie and Alec hadn't arrived yet but, Silas was floating around in a black and white suit his caramel hair gelled and tamed and she looked away as his piercing blue eyes met hers.

Her heart was racing for a moment as she prayed that something would happen to save her from him. Her date was late and she was already working on her third Martini which in her present situation spelled out trouble if he were to come over and talk to her.

She sighed and decided to avoid the situation as she walked towards the entrance for some air. Maybe then she would catch sight of the man who was supposed to be distracting her from the one trying to make his way towards her.

Her instructions had been clear to the lady she had spoke with earlier today, show up at the restaurant at 8:00 wearing a yellow rose on his coat so she would know it was him, yet here it was going on 8:30 and still no sign of him. She sighed as she made her way out onto the sidewalk and leaned against the side of the building closing her eyes as she took in a few deep breaths before looking for her date.

She stiffened seeing a man a few inches shorter then her in a brown suit with slicked back dark hair and a scruffy face walking towards the entrance with a yellow rose pinned to his coat all smashed up.

"Oh no, this can't be happening." She whispered as she started towards them. She could see the excited look on his face as she started towards him and shivered in disgust at what she knew he was probably thinking.

"Hey there baby, you wouldn't happen to be my date?" He asked in a come on sort of way that disgusted her further.

"Well I'm not sure see I paid for someone ten years younger that was clean cut, at least that's what his picture said." She explained making him laugh and shake his head.

"Sweetheart that picture was from ten years ago but believe me I can still… Oh god no that's enough!" She interrupted shaking her head.

"Look there seems to have been a mistake so I tell ya what you keep the money and go away and I'll just suck it up, like a big girl." She offered and before he could reply she was walking away.

"Hey suit yourself, your loss though." He called making her cringe in disgust. "Not likely." she muttered under her breath as she headed back inside.

Shay was waiting for her in the waiting area and sighed in frustration. "Still no sign?" She asked in dismay making her chuckle.

"Oh no there was a sign, a sign that said I'm ten years older five inches shorter and look like I walked out of an episode of the sopranos." She explained making Shay gasp in shock before biting her lip in and attempt not to laugh which failed none the less as they made it to the bar.

"Oh god really, and you couldn't let me meet him?" Shay teased making her glare over at her as she switched to something stronger.

"Kamikaze shot please." She ordered making the bartender nod and start on it.

"Oh hey wait, slow down, maybe all isn't lost yet." Shay offered making her shake her head.

"Oh god Shay, I've got at least two more hours of this hell, and I have no date, and any minute now Silas is going to make his way over here, and I'll have to worry about everyone whispering about it." She explained making Shay nod vigorously.

"Or I could knock him out." Shay offered making her laugh and sigh. "Or you could knock him out." She agreed

"Hang tight hun I got an idea." Shay explained and before she could stop her to ask her about it she was headed towards the waiting area.

"God help me." She whispered as she took her shot and braced herself for her mom and aunt who were headed towards her.

~#~#~#~#~#~

She sighed as her aunt began talking about her daughter and how she was happily engaged, making her flinch inside from the look her mother gave her, the traditional that should have been you too look. She smiled and nodded in agreement that she would attend the wedding in November.

"Well dear where are my manners?"

"Your mother had said you had a new love interest in your life and I was hoping to meet him." Her aunt explained revealing why they had come over here twenty minutes ago.

"Oh, yeah he's great." She explained earning a quizzical look from her mother and aunt.

She felt her chest tightening up anxiously as she tried to think of an excuse a lie that would pacify them both for the time being.

"Well, where is he dear?" Her aunt asked with an nervous laugh.

"Oh, well you see, he um…" She stopped looking from her aunt to her mom and feeling as if she was about to suffocate from her lies.

"He's…" She trailed off deciding that it was now or never to tell them the truth.

"You see he's…right here." A voice interrupted making her freeze as an arm went around her waist and pulled her to their side.

She looked up and had to stop herself from gasping as familiar hazel eyes stared back. "Sorry I'm late babe, got caught up with work." Clarke apologized sweetly making her freeze for a moment before she was brought back down to earth.

"Oh no sweetie it's okay." She assured touching his chest to sell it.

He smirked and she swallowed hard as she turned and looked over at her mother and aunt who both looked like she felt with the amount of shock on their faces.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, Jeff Clarke and, you must be the lovely sister." He complemented offering her mother his hand as he left her side.

"Oh I like him already." Her mother laughed flattered at the compliment as he introduced himself to her aunt and was pulled into a hug making her flinch in regret for him.

She noticed her mother eying him and smirked. She had to admit though he did look good in a pair of black slacks and a dark gray and black pinstriped shirt with his hair spiked in the front, he even smelled good, like a male model would.

She shook the thoughts away as he turned back to face her and gave her a yikes kind of face as they walked away. She shook her head and smirked.

"So what exactly did Shay tell you?" She asked folding her arms across her chest as he stopped in front of her a guilty smile on his lips.

"Well, she said that she had a huge favor to ask and, that I had twenty minutes to make it here before she kicked my ass." He explained making her chuckle at the thought.

"Right and you just dropped every thing to come and rescue a girl you hardly know." She asked suspiciously.

"No I came to help someone who is friends with two of my friends, both of which I respect and am willing to help with anything, even pretending to be a date of a girl I barely know." He clarified making her swallow her reply.

He smirked and shook his head. "Look if you want me to leave I will but it looks like you need my help." He explained making her sigh in defeat.

"Fine, just for tonight we can pretend but, first things first, we have to run through a few things." She explained firmly.

He nodded in agreement and folded his arms in front of him with a satisfied smile. "Ladies first." He offered making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"How chivalrous, alright, my name is Marina Grace Lockheart and I'm 25 years old."

"I work as a nurse at Lakeview and went to school with Leslie Shay." She explained nodding for him to go now.

He chuckled and sighed as he got serious now. "I'm Jeff Michael Clarke, I'm 26 years old and I'm a former Marine who, is now a lieutenant at firehouse 25 right here in Chicago but, before that I was a back up lieutenant at firehouse 51 where I met the lovely Shay and Severide." He explained and smiled at the surprise that must have been on her face.

"Okay then the story is that…Sweetheart." A voice cut her off and she smiled as she turned to a man with salt and pepper brown hair and goatee with blue eyes walking up to them in an all black suit.

"Daddy!" She cried happily as he pulled her into a tight hug making her laugh.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you came I've missed you so much." The man before her gushed as he pulled back and looked her over.

"My, my, your still as beautiful as ever." He gloated making her blush.

"Oh stop it dad." She chastised playfully making the man laugh.

"Ah and you must be the new man in her life then." He father asked turning his attention to Clarke now who smiled and nodded as he offered her dad his hand.

"That would be me. Jeff Clarke, a pleasure to meet you finally sir." Clarke assured humbly to her surprise.

"Riley Lockheart and the pleasure is all yours." Riley agreed making Clarke laugh again before he put his arm around her waist again making her stiffen.

"Well then tell me how did you snag my daughters heart." He asked making her heart stop for a second.

"Oh believe me sir it wasn't easy, some days I still have to work at it but, I met her through Leslie and Kelly both of whom I worked with for a little while."

"One day while I was out running errands when this whirlwind comes into the smoothie place I like with Shay and bumps right into me, needless to say I was covered in smoothie but, she was so adorable the way she panicked and tried to take charge to buy me another."

"I refused but your stubborn daughter here kept insisting so I made her a counter offer." "Dinner with me one night and we'll call it even." He explained as he looked down at her as if making her the offer right then and there. She smiled weakly and looked away as she leaned her head against his shoulder to break the eye contact.

"The rest as you say is history." He finished with a sigh as he kissed the top of her head making her flinch.

Riley burst out into laughter and shook his head. "My, my, seems my little girl has met her match then in you, when it comes to stubbornness." Riley explained happily.

"Dad." She whined making the man smile in happiness.

"Alright, alright I'll let you two love birds be, but I look forward to spending more time with you in South Carolina next week." Riley explained making her heart stop in fear for a second as she straightened up really fast.

"Oh no daddy, Jeff has to work so it's just me coming." She explained trying to hide the panic in her voice with disappointment, as she looked up at Clarke to back her up.

He stared at her for a moment before nodding and shrugging. "Yeah sorry duty calls and it's hard to get some shifts covered." He explained sounding almost genuinely disappointed.

"Oh damn and I was looking forward to hearing more stories about my daughter.," Riley said defeated and shook his head, "No matter I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that." "Now if you'll excuse me I must go check on my better half over by the bar." He explained bidding them both goodbye before departing for her mother.

"What the hell was that." She fussed slapping his arm as she turned towards him.

"The truth." He explained conclusively.

"No it's not, that part about dinner and… and what, did we not meet this afternoon at the smoothie shop and am I not here at dinner with you."

"The only thing I changed was that Shay invited me, not me inviting you." He explained dismissively. "It's not all a lie which I'm guessing wasn't what you were gonna say." He asked making her freeze in shock.

"Besides what was all that about South Carolina?" He asked making her shift uncomfortably.

"Nothing just forget it." She snapped defensively.

"I would if you'd explain to me why it is I'm having to lie about it?" He asked making her heart race for a minute.

"Look we leave in two days to be in South Carolina for a week because that's where I'm from, that's where my family is from, and that's where my sister is getting married at." She explained.

"So then what's the problem?" He asked confused.

"Nothing I, it's just, you have a life here, you have a job I can't ask you to just up and come with me, a person you've known for all of an hour." She explained rationally.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Wow you really do like to be in control." He observed making her glare at him.

"Look lets just get through tonight and you never have to see me again okay." She explained and walked away as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise you'll get to see Marina's better side of her character as the story continues.

Please give me your feedback! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Drinking

Yay glad that you guys are enjoying it hopefully as much as I am writing it.

This chapter is mostly from Clarke's POV so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Clarke watched as the hellfire of a woman he was supposed to be here with was mingling around the room. She was an intriguing person to him, one he felt he may actually want to get to know but, it was obvious that she was guarded better then Fort Knox.

Still she was amusing to watch. He took a sip of his rum and coke as Kelly walked up beside him and did the same.

"Dude your one brave soul." Kelly explained making him smile.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"Cause the Lockheart family can be kinda overbearing, not to mention they're very friendly, especially the old aunts."

"They keep grabbing my ass when they hug me." Kelly explained as if he was being violated making him laugh at the thought.

"Yeah, I've noticed." He agreed taking another sip of his drink.

"So what's her deal, why hire a date to come to a family dinner"

"It doesn't add up?" He asked making Kelly shake his head.

"Dude I offered to have one of the guys from 51 be her date so she could save her money but, she wanted someone that wouldn't be able to judge her." Kelly explained with a shake of his head.

"Why?" He asked more confused now.

Kelly sighed and took a big sip from his cup before explaining. "Ya see that guy over there, the one that's hitting it off with everyone." He asked pointing to the man with caramel brown hair and blue eyes talking to a large group of people.

"Yeah what about him?" He asked as he watched him.

"Yeah well he's Marina's ex fiancé, Silas, and the grooms best man." Kelly explained making him turn and look back at him.

"What happened?" He asked trying to get the whole story.

"Man I don't know, the day of the wedding they were at the alter about to say I do and, he said I don't, he left her there and no one saw him for two weeks."

"When they finally got to ask him he said he wasn't ready and didn't want to make a mistake."

"Bull shit if you ask me." Kelly spat bitterly making him nod in agreement.

"That's why Marina is so guarded then." He asked making Kelly nod vigorously in agreement.

"Dude she used to be a blast always laughing, always doing crazy shit with shay, and Dawson sometimes, but after that day she's been on her guard and less social, can't say I blame her though." Kelly explained.

Clarke nodded in agreement as he finished off his drink and heard Kelly sigh in relief. "About damn time." He stated making him look to see what he was talking about.

He spotted a girl with bleach blonde hair pulled up out of the way of her blue eyes in a blood red strapless form fitting dress that was too short for his comfort walking in smiling on the arm of a man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit with a matching red dress shirt underneath.

"Show time dude." Kelly stated patting him on the shoulder before waking off to find Shay.

He sighed as he made his way towards where Marina was unmoving as Silas walked up to her and hugged her as he began talking to her. He could see the emotions running across her face as everyone rushed past them towards the bride and groom. He dropped his cup in the trash as he approached.

"Excuse me." He said smoothly wrapping his arm around her waist and feeling her stiffen again as he kissed the side of her head. The smell of berries meeting him before he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Sweetheart we should go tell your sister hello." He explained completely ignoring the man in front of them until she spoke.

"Jeff, This is Silas, Alec's best man," She said as composed as he knew she was possible.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you." He said offering him his hand.

"Likewise." Silas replied but he wasn't convinced.

"I've gotta thank you dude, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be the luckiest guy here." He added making Silas shift uncomfortably and the girl beside him look up at him in disbelief.

"Oh sweetie." She replied touching his chest again and making him look down at her with a triumphant smile. He could see the annoyance on her face but he ignored it and looked back over at the man.

"No no, I agree, your lucky." "Excuse me." Silas said dismissing himself and starting towards the bride and groom.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked pulling away from him.

"I believe they call it selling it." He explained.

"Yes except now you've made it seem like I talk about him and that…whoa stop." He interrupted making her stare at him in shock as he took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry if I upset you but I just wanted the bone head to see how stupid he was, it won't happen again okay." He assured seeing the panic start to disappear from her eyes.

"Fine, lets just get this over with so we can go home." She stated making him nod in understanding.

~#~#~#~#~#~

They left about an hour after the bride and groom arrived and he heard her mutter something to her mom about wanting to have a late morning which he couldn't help but laugh at the look on her mothers face.

Now he was waiting outside the ladies restroom with Kelly as they waited for Shay and her to come out. "Man what a night." Kelly sighed shaking his head.

"Is it always like this?" He asked curiously.

"God know as I'm sure you can tell Allie has expensive taste." Kelly explained making him nod in agreement.

"Word is the wedding is gonna cost a little over 20 grand." Kelly added making him let out a low whistle. "Yeah Marina's family is loaded though being around her you'd never know." Kelly admitted.

"Alright lets go I need a drink and Herman has my beer on ice." Shay announced walking out in a lavender halter top and dark jeans with some low heel boots on.

"Come on Marina." She called behind her as Marina walked out in a pair of dark leans as well with a sleeveless black shirt that dipped low in the back and a little in the front with a pair of black sneakers. "Hey I thought I said no sneakers." Shay fussed seeing the shoes.

"Bite me those heels were killing my feet." Marina shot back making him smirk at the spark of spunk she was showing.

"Fine whatever lets just go." Shay conceded as she took Kelly's arm he offered her and headed for the door. He looked over at her as she walked towards him and nodded towards the door.

"You heard the girl." She ushered making him smirk as he straightened up and headed towards the door with her. Fortunately for him Kelly was smart enough to call a cab for them and they were at Molly's in no time.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hey look what the cat dragged in." Herman announced as they walked in. "Shots please." Shay ordered making him laugh.

"Come on Marina." Shay said dragging her friend with her. He shook his head as he shook Herman's hand then Cruz and Kasey before returning Peter Mill's hug and taking a seat at the table with them.

"So how was it?" Kasey asked Severide who rolled his eyes and took a big sip of his beer.

"It was typical is all." Kelly explained making Kasey laugh.

"Lets just say Marina is the normal one still." Kelly added with a sigh making them all laugh. He looked over at where She was sitting on the bar stool talking and laughing with Shay and Dawson as she took her shot of whatever Dawson had poured and was refilling.

"Yeah well poor Clarke here got his first taste of them tonight." Kelly said smacking his arm making him turn to face them and shake his head as they began to ask him about it.

Marina POV

Marina laughed as she took her last shot from Dawson and knocked it back. She couldn't feel the burn anymore and realized after she put her glass down how intoxicated she really was.

"Well, ladies it seems I'm going to be suffering with a hang over tomorrow." She announced before giggling at Shay who began laughing as Dawson finally caved in and did the same.

"Well, at least you won't have to suffer through calls tomorrow unlike us." Shay argued trying to act serious only to fail as she began laughing again making Dawson snort in laughter at watching her.

"Well I think that's enough for you three how about some water?" Herman asked taking the bottle of god knows what alcohol from Dawson as she finished pouring their round of shots.

"Hey Herman we were just getting started." Shay whined making Herman give her a yeah right sort of look before shaking his head.

"Yeah well your tab says your three shots over your limit so the last one's on me." He explained with a smirk making them cheer.

"Alright then last shot girls lets do this right." She cheered grabbing her shot as she stood up from her seat and held up her glass.

"To friends,

some may come,

and some may go.

but we always know,

we're not alone."

She toasted earning a cheer from the surrounding patrons before they clacked their shots and through them back.

"Oh god I'm so done." She admitted putting her glass down on the counter as Dawson nodded in agreement and took the glasses up and washed them out before walking out from behind the bar.

"Agreed, thank god I don't have to close or do inventory." Dawson said in relief.

"Yeah well you have to go home and do something." She replied making Gabriella Dawson blush before smacking her arm playfully.

"Hey don't tell everyone." Dawson joked back making her and Shay laugh.

"Well I guess that all that's left is to pay the tab and go home to drink myself sober." She admitted in defeat making Shay nod and high five her.

"Agreed." Shay consented.

"Alright Herman what was the damage, no bullshit this time." Shay called to the man at the other end of the bar shaking his head.

"It's your lucky night seems a generous patron bought you ladies drinks, so you didn't even have to get my beautiful ladies discount." He informed with a smile as they all stared over at him in disbelief.

"Whoa whoa, wait Herman that was at least a hundred bucks in shots easy." Marina informed as they all three rushed down to the end of the bar where he was drying glasses.

"Oh believe me I know, 107.00 to be exact." He informed as they all leaned forward across the bar in shock.

"Alright Herman spit it out who was it?" Dawson asked in a playful interrogation voice.

"Nope sorry sworn to secrecy." He explained making them all bunch up and give him their best pleading face.

"Oh come on please at least tell us if they are still here." Shay pleaded sweetly.

"Nope sorry confidential." He explained dismissively.

"Oh come on Herman you know it'll take me two seconds to find the credit card receipt." Dawson exclaimed slapping her hand down on the bar for emphasis. He smirked and shook his head.

"They paid cash, nice try though." He admitted making them all hang their head in unison on one another.

"Can't believe someone bought our drinks." Marina whined lifting her head as the others followed suit.

"Well then more!" Shay cheered making Dawson groan at the thought.

"No I'm out," she conceded with a yawn, "besides I have some packing to get done and stuff to get taken care of." She explained making shay Stick her tongue out and roll her eyes.

"Fine ditch me and Dawson." She whined.

"Oh no baby girl your on your own, like my girl said, I got things to take care of." Dawson said in a sultry playful voice flipping her hair for emphasis making them burst into laughter as the guys finally got up from their seats as if on cue.

"Well then have fun tomorrow and I will see you on Monday." Marina ordered firmly and pointed from Shay to Kelly.

"Both of you." She added with a smile as Kelly put his arm around shay who welcomed it and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mills, Cruz, great to see you guys again, Kasey take care of my girl."

"Clarke thanks for the help." She added before turning towards Herman.

"And you sir, stay cool." She ordered pointing a finger at him and smiling as he laughed and shook his head.

"No sweat, but let me at least call you a cab." He offered making her shake her head.

"I live only three blocks away save the call." She explained dismissively waving the offer off.

"Well then I'll walk you seeing as I live five blocks away." Clarke's voice chimed from beside her. She looked over at him and smirked.

"No I'm a big girl, don't even need my pull up's anymore, I can make it." She informed with a smile.

"It wasn't an offer it was an order." He said with a smirk as she gave him a playful salute and shook her head.

"Fine then Mr. Marine lets get this walk of shame over with." She teased making him roll his eyes before bidding the others good night and walking her out.

Clarke POV

He laughed for what felt like the hundredth time as the girl beside him asked him yet again if he knew who paid for their drinks. "I'm not going to tell you." He laughed as she grabbed his arm and gave him a sad face.

"No." he said again making her groan in defeat as she let go of his arm and gave him a playful shove.

"I bet you don't even know." She argued as she slowed down making him do the same as she started up her steps. She stopped and turned back towards him.

"So this is usually the gushy scene in the movie where the guy walks the girl to her door." She informed rolling her eyes.

He smirked and watched the girl in front of him stare at him in disbelief as he started up the steps towards her. He stopped a step below her and watched her move down to his step.

"So this is about the time that the girl asks the guy if he wants to come up, for whatever pointless excuse she can think of." She explained her voice low and a little shaky as she straightened his collar on his shirt.

He smirked and met her gaze, "Is that what you want?" He asked grabbing her hands to stop her from messing with his shirt. She shook her head and stepped forward closing the space between them to a few inches.

"Oh what I really want is, to know if you know who paid my tab." she explained putting her arms around his neck. He swallowed hard and shook his head at her new approach of finding out what she wanted.

"Will it really make you that happy?" He asked and laughed as she let go of his neck and stepped back placing her hands on side of her head as she let out in a groaning voice, "Yes god, it really would."

He smiled in amusement and shook his head as he studied her for a minute and reached into his pocket. "It was me." He explained making her stare at him in shock as her hands fell back to her sides.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded and sighed.

"I bought your drinks, and Dawson's, and Shay's." He explained pulling out his wallet and showing her the receipt from Molly's.

She took it and stared at it in shock. "I, I can't believe, why would you do that?" She asked confused.

He shrugged and took it back from her. "Because the three of you were having such a great time I didn't want it to end for you guys at the register." He explained as if it was no big deal. She shook her head and smirked.

"Well then I guess you've already paid a cover for coming up." She explained trying to diminish the seriousness that had grown in the air around them.

"No, I think we're pretty even now." He explained brushing off her offer. She shook her head and took his hand.

"Oh no at least come up for a glass of water or coffee," She offered, "I swear I won't try anything as long as you don't." She explained pulling him up to the door way.

"Oh no Marina I mean it we're even." He explained dismissively trying to turn and start back down the steps.

"Like hell, you just bought me almost 40 dollars in drinks and you walked me home, I'd say I owe you at least coffee, no matter how bad it might be." She explained defensively making him laugh and shake his head at her stubbornness showing through again.

"I mean I know I haven't done this in years but, I didn't think I was that rusty at it." She explained making him stiffen as he realized that this was the first time she had probably offered to have someone up since her ex fiancé.

She sighed and shook her head in defeat and something inside of him clicked. Before he realized what he was doing he had her pushed up against the wall of her doorway and was mere centimeters away from her face. He wanted to kiss her god knows he did but he hadn't realized what he was doing until now.

He froze this time in shock as she relaxed and closed the distance between them placing a gentle kiss to his lips as if asking for permission to do so.

He could feel himself holding his breath as he returned it and felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him as she deepened the kiss and he returned it. He stopped as she placed a hand against his chest and applied pressure. He pulled back and looked down into her glassed over blue eyes.

"Now we're even." She breathed lowly as she straightened up.

"It was great to meet you Jeff Clarke, maybe when I get back we can do this again sometime." She offered making him nod in agreement.

"Definitely." He agreed as he stepped back and watched her open her door.

"Good night." She said lowly with a small smile making him nod again.

"Good night." He replied and watched her disappear inside.

"Oh god." He groaned now wishing that he had gone upstairs after that. He shook his head as he started down the steps and headed home for a cold shower.

* * *

^_^ So what did you guys think?

We all know what happens the next morning when we realize what we did intoxicated so...

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: A for Attempt

Sorry it took so long guys but a lot has been going on in my life the past two months so sorry will update again next week but this is all I had time to edit so enjoy :D

* * *

The sound of her alarm going off stirred her from her sleep as she reached over and slammed the off button before groaning in protest at having been woken up. She sighed as she rolled over and looked to see the clock reading 8:30 am.

"So much for sleeping in late." She groaned in annoyance as she rubbed her face and slowly sat up. She closed her eyes to try and gather her thoughts when she gasped in shock.

"Oh god what did I do?" She breathed in disbelief as she remembered the walk home from molly's last night and the kiss from the charming former marine.

"Shit." She cried jumping up out of her bed as she began to pace the floor in front of her bed in panic.

"Damn it why did I let Shay talk me into those last two shots." She groaned in defeat trying to figure out what had happened.

"Okay I can fix this." She declared running a hand through her hair and stopping.

"Okay, first thing's first a shower." She declared and took off for her bathroom.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

An hour later she was walking down the sidewalk in a daze. She had pulled on some dark jeans and a gray t-shirt with a black trench coat and white scarf to tie it all in. Her hair was down and straight and her makeup was lightly done.

This was how she was when she was comfortable outside of work. She sighed as she saw the fire house come into sight and felt her heart race for a second in fear.

"Alright I can do this."

"Just talk to him and explain." She reasoned to herself making her stomach turn again in fear as she walked up to the open bay door.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in." Herman announced making her smile as she walked in and gave him a hug he was offering her.

"At a girl, how ya feeling?" He asked patting her on the shoulder as he walked with her towards the common area.

"A slight headache but other then that okay." She explained sweetly as they walked in and she was greeted by cheers and jeers.

"Hey there's my girl." Mouch announced making her roll her eyes as she gave him a hug. She sighed in relief as Shay walked up and rescued her from the others trying to get to her by putting her arm around her.

"Alright down you heathens she's my bitch." She announced making them all groan and shake their heads. She looked over at Shay who was giving her a questioning look.

"Come on I gotta do inventory on the truck.' She explained making her nod in understanding. Shay knew she was uneasy, she always did that's why she loved her as a friend.

"Alright spill it, you never just show up here unannounced." Shay explained as she opened the back of the ambulance up and they sat inside of it.

She was quiet for a moment before meeting her friends questioning eyes.

"Oh god, you slept with Clarke didn't you?" Shay assumed making her shake her head vigorously.

"No worse." She sighed leaning back against the seat.

"Oh hell no did he hurt you, I swear I'm gonna cut off…No Shay chill, it wasn't like that." She clarified making Shay sit back down from the seat she had jumped up from.

"I invited him up for a night cap of water or coffee or whatever the hell my stupid excuse was and he declined."

"He was a perfect gentleman." She explained making Shay stare at her confused.

"Okay then what the hell is the problem." Shay asked.

"I kissed him, I was drunk and he was really close to me and I thought he was gonna kiss me and then he didn't so I kissed him."

"God I guess I just wanted to know what it felt like to be wanted by someone like him." She explained pathetically as she hung her head.

"Marina Grace Lockheart."

"It has been two years since you have had any form of a date and your pissed because you got a little too drunk and kissed a guy like Clarke I mean you could have done worse." Shay explained making her laugh bitterly.

"Shay, I'm not sure I'm ready to date again and I may have given him the idea that we would do last night again when I got back from Allie's wedding." She added making Shay gawk at her in shock for a moment before laughing.

"Oh god we need to just keep you drunk then cause it sounds to me like you were your old fiery self again last night." Shay celebrated making her cringe.

"Yeah well, I hope you enjoyed it cause it's not gonna happen again for a long time." She announced getting out of the ambulance.

"Oh come on why not?" Shay whined.

"Because Leslie every time I let my guard down I get played."

"I mean who are we kidding, I was the perfect girl friend and Fiancé when it came to Silas, gave him everything and look at me now."

"I'm not married, I live alone, and I don't even own a pet."

"I'm better off this way." She explained sadly making Shay shake her head vigorously.

"No, no I call bullshit, I think your scared to get hurt again so your just giving up." Shay countered firmly making her nod slowly.

"Maybe your right, but I'm safer this way." She explained making Shay cringe.

"Marina…Look I just came here looking for Clarke to apologize and clarify things." She interrupted making Shay sigh in defeat.

She knew Shay saw that she wasn't going to talk about it anymore and gave in. "Yeah well he's not here anymore he transferred to station 25 downtown." Shay informed defeated slapping her hand against her thigh in frustration.

She nodded and smirked. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early?" She asked sweetly earning a nod from Shay.

"Yep, you bet." Shay agreed and gave her a hug before watching her leave.

"Severide!" She called once Marina was out of ear shot. She heard the sound of his rolling chair sliding on the floor before he appeared walking towards her from around the truck.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"I need a favor." Shay stated making Kelly flinch at her words.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" He asked making her nod in confirmation.

~#~#~#~Clarke~#~#~#~

The sound of the final doors slamming shut on the truck let him sigh in relief as he relaxed finally. Inspection was finally over and everything was in its place. He rolled his shoulders to let out the tension from moving tools and heard a few of the men chattering around him.

"Hey Clarke, get over here you gotta see this." One of the guys called making him raise his eyes to the heavens hoping it wasn't something ridiculous. He started towards where a few of the truck crew were gathered and froze as his eyes landing on what they were gawking over.

Walking down the driveway to the firehouse was none other then the girl from his thoughts herself. She looked even prettier today to him dressed down then she had last night. He sighed though seeing the mask of emotion she was wearing back on.

However it struck him as odd, as he spotted the long rectangular boxes in her hands, that she was doing what she was doing. He straightened up and they all got quiet around him as she approached. He smirked as she became a little nervous as she came to a stop right in front of him, his eyes locking with hers. She shifted uncomfortably before extending the boxes to him.

"I brought you doughnuts." She offered awkwardly making him smile.

"Yeah, I see that." he said taking the doughnuts from her and handing them to one of the guys next to him as he watched him look from her to him.

"What's the occasion?" He asked enjoying how out of her element she was.

"To apologize," She stated nervously glancing around at the other men before continuing, "for last night." She explained making him stiffen as the memory of their kiss flashed in his mind.

"Don't you guys have doughnuts to eat." He asked looking over at the crowd of men watching like middle school kids.

As if finally realizing they were staring, they all suddenly broke into random conversation and started into the bay. He waited until the last one was out of ear shot before turning back to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you apologizing for last night I had a great night." He explained a bit perplexed by her statement.

"No, I did to it's just that I may have given you the idea that I was looking for something I wasn't." She explained with a sigh as if the conversation was stressing her out.

He shook his head and ran his teeth over his bottom lip in frustration as he realized what she was talking about now. "Your talking about the kiss, right?"

"I mean lets just be honest and not dance around this." He explained annoyance finding its way into his tone.

"Fine, yes the kiss, it shouldn't have happened I wasn't thinking straight when I did it." She stated defensively waving her hand for emphasis.

"Oh don't give me that." He snapped frustrated and swallowed hard to catch himself seeing the surprise on her face at his reaction, truth be told he was a little surprised as well by it.

"Look if you brought doughnuts here to apologize for something that you did, to cover up the fact that you did it, then I could have saved you a trip."

"We kissed you didn't force me to kiss you back that was my choice."

"I don't regret it, but if you regret it that much then you should have just come here and told me you didn't want anything more then to be friends or acquaintances."

"That would be easier to swallow then you acting like we had sex." "Now I'm the one who's gonna catch hell from these guys all day thinking something happened that didn't." He explained frustrated.

"Your not the only one who has a bad experience in the relationship department ya know." He explained a little bit gentler then before making her nod her head in understanding as she stood silent taking in what he said.

"Your right, I'm sorry I just haven't been in this kind of situation in awhile and I didn't know what else to do." She explained.

"I've only been on two other dates before last night so I panicked and I'm sorry."

"I hope we can still be acquaintances for Kelly and Shay's sake." She offered making him nod and swallow his objection.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you around." She offered uneasily.

"Yeah, sure. He replied making her nod.

"See ya." She stated before turning and walking away quickly.

He could feel himself watching her and the farther away she got the more of an ass he felt like. "Damn it." He cursed before turning and walking back inside to deal with his comrades.

~#~#~#~Marina~#~#~#~

She stared at the suitcase in front of her still barely packed and sighed as she fell onto the floor and ran her hands down her face.

"I can't do this." She groaned falling backwards and staring up at the ceiling. She had been trying to pack for half the day and it hadn't gotten anywhere. She sprung up as her phone went off on the night stand and answered it.

"Hey daddy." She greeted feeling the smile spreading on her lips.

"Hey sweetheart are you home?" He asked in his bubbly voice.

"Yeah, I'm trying to finish packing." She explained in defeat making him laugh and her smile widen.

"Well do you want some company?" He asked.

"Sure, are you close by?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm a few blocks away just left this charming little place called Molly's." He informed with a laugh making her roll her eyes.

"Alright well then I'll see you in a little bit?" She asked making him laugh.

"Two shakes of a lambs tail sweetheart." He teased making her smile before hanging up and tossing her phone onto her bed.

She sighed as she undid the braid her hair had been in and ran her hands through it to fix the wavy curls it was now in and walked over to her closet to change and pulled off the huge hoodie she had put on after she got home. She pulled on a teal tank top and a black cardigan with three quarter sleeves and cleaned up her make-up before she heard the knock at the door. She smiled and rushed to open it. She flung it open and her father laughed in amusement.

"Well at least someone is happy to see me." He teased making her smile.

"Where's Mom?" She asked as she hugged him and let him in.

"Oh you know your mother, Allie wanted to go shopping and she was all for it." He explained.

"Oh," she replied a little disappointed, "I guess they just forgot to call."

"Oh no, darling no they wanted to but then Silas and Alec wanted to carpool and, well, honey." Her father explained gently.

"Oh now I get it." She replied in annoyance as she offered him a seat on her couch.

"Marina, my dear, I know it must have been hard on you these last two years we just didn't want you to…"

"Oh stop." She snapped and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Look dad I'm fine, I've moved on with my life." She explained more calmly. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes that Clarke fellow seems like a fine young man, and he was in the Marines." He boasted making her smile as his former Marine pride beamed in his eyes.

"Yes, well lets not plan a wedding anytime soon." She explained the knot in her throat forming.

"I know sweet heart I'm just glad your moving on with your life." He explained proudly making her throat tighten.

"Right." She agreed.

"Then I guess its as good a time as ever to tell you then." He said with a sigh making her stare at him confused.

"Tell me what?" She asked curiously watching her dad let out another heavy sigh before continuing.

"It's about Silas." He stated making her heart stop.

~#~#~#~Clarke~#~#~#~

He walked down the street trying to clear his mind. He had taken a half a day today to spend time with one of his former marine buddies but they had cancelled on him so now he found himself walking down the sidewalk towards molly's to drown his sorrows.

He saw the big character appeal door appear around the corner and stopped in surprise as he approached it only to be greeted by Severide leaning against the side of the still running fire truck.

"About time Clarke." He teased making him raise an eyebrow in question.

"Their a squad house meeting here I missed?" He asked curiously nodding a hello to Cap who returned the gesture.

"Nah just waiting for the rookie to get back from… speak of the devil." Severide mused looking over to the right to see Mills jogging towards them a brown grocery bag in arm, as he came to a stop in front of them and handed the bag off to Severide like a baton before hunching over to catch his breath.

"Not bad Mills you made it on time." Kelly congratulated earning a glare form Mills as he straightened up and shook Clarke's hand.

"Man you owe me big." Mills informed him making him look at him confused.

"I'm sorry but what the hell is going on here?" He asked completely confused now.

It was Kelly that stepped up and answered him. "Look Clarke here's the deal."

"Yesterday you were able to get close to Marina, in a way god only knows countless others have tried and failed at."

"Now Shay and I ran into her this morning when she came to the fire house and she wasn't acting right."

"She wasn't as composed as normal." He explained.

"And I tie into all of this how? Clarke asked curiously. Kelly sighed and shook his head as he forced the brown grocery bag into his arms.

"Look you've got a shot."

"Go over there and take it before you miss it." Kelly explained.

"What the hell is this her grocery list?" He asked confused looking into the bag.

"No, dude that's dinner and I even threw in the recipes so you can't mess it up." Mills informed pointing out the pieces of paper under and thing of tomatoes.

He laughed and shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me you want me to throw myself at her more or less?" Clarke asked amused.

"No dude sweep her off her feet." Mills informed smacking his arm playfully for encouragement.

"Yeah, and there is probably one other thing you should know before you head over there." Kelly explained his tone growing serious now peeking his interest.

"It's about her Ex. Kelly stated making him stiffen in surprise."

~#~#~#Marina#~#~#~

A knock at the door made her growl in annoyance as she stormed over to it. She didn't bother to look to see who it was before flinging open the door and nearly falling back in shock at who was on the other side.

"Rough day?" Clarke asked with an amused smirk on his face as she straightened up.

"What do you want Clarke?" She asked with a sigh of defeat.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop by." He explained smugly making her roll her eyes.

"So then what's in the bag?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Dinner."

"Figured you might be hungry what with packing and everything." He explained making her shake her head.

"Nope I'm good." She explained her voice laced with frustration and exhaustion. He sighed and shifted the bag in his arm.

"I also heard," he started sifting through the bag, "that you might need this." He explained pulling out a bottle of wine and making her chuckle.

"Now that I could use." She agreed going to take it from him until he moved it out of her reach and she looked at him confused.

"Dinner, or I hold the wine hostage." He explained making her sigh in defeat as she debated on how much she really needed it.

"Fine, dinner but I get the wine now." She negotiated making him smirk before placing it in her hand.

"Deal." He agreed as she let him in.

"Wow nice place." He commented making her shift uneasily as she stood on the other side of the counter from him and watched him pull out all of the groceries.

"Thanks, it's home." She replied looking around her apartment.

"Corkscrew?" He asked making her nod over to a drawer by the stove as she walked over to a cabinet on the opposite side and pulled out two wine glasses for him.

She resumed her spot and watched as he poured one glass and started on the other before he could stop she pushed the bottle back down to fill the glass even more making him chuckle as she let go and took the nearly full glass.

"So who told you?" She asked before taking a big sip.

"Told me what?" He asked mocking her action. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she met his gaze.

"Kelly." He replied making her nod.

"Yeah, well I figured it wouldn't stay hush, hush very long after I found out." She explained taking another sip from her glass.

"What's the big deal anyway?"

"So your Ex has a new girlfriend, so what?" He asked nonchalantly. She shook her head slowly and didn't reply until after she took another big sip from her glass.

"It's not at least it shouldn't be but, the girl he's dating is one of my former friends."

"She was one of my bridesmaids for our flop of a wedding and she's going to be there all week, and is even in the bridal party." She ground out making him let out a low whistle.

"Wow, yeah okay, I can see how that is a problem." He conceded making her nod slowly before straightening up.

"Yeah imagine my surprise earlier when my father sprung it on me." She explained walking over to her entertainment center.

"Do you like music while you cook?" She asked curiously as she looked back over at him.

"Yeah sure, whatever you like will be good." He explained making her shake her head before she turned on the stereo and put it on a variety station as she heard him starting to shuffle around in her kitchen.

"Alright so I'll make dinner and you do whatever pack, shower, nap, break something." He offered making her chuckle at his last choice before walking back over to her glass and picking it up from it's spot on the counter.

"I'll take number's one and two, the jury is still out on four." She teased making him nod in amusement.

"Alright dinner in an hour." He called but she was already walking away from him and waving a hand dismissively.

She wasn't sure why he was being so sweet but it was getting to her and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, it was kind of long I know but I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
